Volver a encontrarte
by Laura Paty
Summary: Souichi Tatsumi no le agrada el cambio y con años de relación a medias, Morinaga Tetsuhiro se encontrará en una encrucijada que cambiará sus destinos.


**Para mi amiga Yuki Shinonome, gracias por apoyar mis historias. Agradezco cada lindo comentario que me da ánimos para escribir y por ello espero que esta historia que viene con un poco de mi corazón, sea completamente de tu agrado. Perdón por no terminar en tu cumple, pero aquí va y te mando otro abrazo.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hinako Takanaga, pero yo los haré padecer y lograré que el adorable tirano madure un poco.**

 **.**

 **Volver a encontrarte.**

¿Hace cuánto tiempo las cosas se habían vuelto simples? No sólo eso, llegó la fecha en la que todo se volvió sumamente preocupante, yo… ya no me podía conformar con migajas y a pesar de que el amor no tenía fecha de caducidad, vi tan distante su figura. Había hecho mis maletas y definitivamente me marcharía esta vez…

La vida suele estar hecha con fragmentos de emociones, que se confabulan con tal de hacerte feliz, triste, nervioso, tranquilo o tantas cosas que tardaría en enumerar. Había madurado, o eso supuse, seguía bajo su sombra, y añoraba un poco de algo, pero jamás diría aquello, tenía miedo de arruinar lo que teníamos. Tantas cosas, tantos problemas que superamos juntos. Lo que aprendí con él, a tener alguien se te preocupa por ti y te aprecia, pero el precio a pagar fue alto. Nunca entendí que debería tener un poco de fuerza, si tan sólo en el principio de todo esto en vez de acceder a una relación a medias, hubiera puesto en claro que no me quedaría por un chantaje, que si aceptaría estar a su lado sería con tal de intentarlo un poco, de darle tiempo de aceptarlo, pero tampoco ceder hasta mi dignidad.

Aunque solía ser joven, demasiado maltratado por la vida y sobretodo había aprendido que el amor dolía, junto con la lección de que mi afecto se quedaría en segundo lugar para cualquiera que pudiera tenerme cariño. Así, con ese simple hecho, las cosas resultaron mal desde el inicio y yo creí que mejorarían. A pesar de todo era feliz, lo tenía a medias, sin embargo ahí estaba para mí con los altibajos, con los golpes, con los regaños y con el sexo que era la única cosa que me hacía sentir tan vivo. Tampoco me puedo hacer el mártir, había besos, había charlas hasta la madrugada con mi buen compañero y bebidas una tras otra con risas fuertes. Compartíamos tanto a pesar de que nos costó crecer juntos y finalmente vivir en el mismo lugar.

Pero ahí seguía a mi lado y creí que lo seguiría hasta el fin de mundo para vivir por siempre felices, casados con un hijo adoptivo y una nieta. La realidad era otra, a mis treinta años, en realidad no tenía nada que me importara. En un inicio, me fue suficiente con compartir el departamento, tener un amor a medias, fui tan feliz de recibir confesiones que me hicieron crear una fantasía sobre nosotros. Esa idealidad en la que fui invitado a reuniones familiares, sus palabras, la aceptación de mis caricias y de algunas frases amorosas. Pero dentro de mí, murieron en mis labios los te amo tantas veces, los te quiero y los besos que jamás pude darle por contradecir los designios del creador con respecto a lo que debe y no debe ser entre los géneros.

Una mañana, una dulce mañana despertando entre sus cálidos brazos, con sus cabellos en mi tórax; así, desnudos, luego de hacer el amor por la noche. Abrí mis ojos cansados y lo miré dormir. Sonreí satisfecho de recordar algunas partes, sempai había iniciado el encuentro al verme, pues nos topamos en la cocina. Me había besado, a causa de que teníamos un par de semanas sin tocarnos por nuestros trabajos y rutinas. Entonces me perdí entre su cabello húmedo y devolví el fuego que había plantado en mí, con un simple gesto que yo conocía.

Tantas veces que un pequeño pretexto suyo me había causado demasiadas emociones y que finalmente terminaba en la misma escena, nosotros en la cama temprano. Nunca lo habíamos hecho en la mañana, o a media tarde, siempre era un pretexto quizá para poder dormir tranquilos por las noches, luego de alcohol o cosas así.

Entonces como muchas veces al mirarlo dormir, pensé cosas lindas, que podría besarlo con su consentimiento, luego recordé con temor que eso me ocasionaría el recibir un golpe por aquello y de todas formas lo besé en la frente. Sus ojos se abrieron, se sonrojó adorablemente, frunció el ceño y se apresuró a salir de la cama.

— Espera sempai, no podrías quedarte un poco, yo…

— ¡Cállate! Me siento asqueroso.

Así salió de la habitación, como todas las veces, y las últimas que había ocurrido, yo me sentía tan vacío, usado, sin amor. Tal vez al principio no era de esa forma, pero los años me hacían creer que yo merecía un poco más, un te quiero, un te amo, aunque fuera escrito o dicho por accidente. Necesitaba tanto, un poco de afecto de verdad. La razón para aguardar por dos semanas en realidad no se debía a nuestras rutinas, intentaba darnos distancia y de todas formas ante un beso suyo, fui capaz de mermar mi propia autoestima arrojándome a sus brazos. Porque lo amaba, lo amaba con pasión, con lujuria, pero también con la intensidad con que se anhela una vida.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, perdido en una vida yerma que no hacía florecer nada en mi corazón más que desdenes, una oscuridad que se cernía cada vez más hondo. Y mi alma estaba vendida, se pagaba con uno que otro beso, con algunas miradas cómplices y con la súplica de una necesidad de tenerme preso. A pesar de todo, seguía feliz en esa prisión, o al menos eso procuré creer por años.

Como cada día, partí a trabajar luego de sus miradas de enfado por correrme dentro de él, luego de sus quejas de dolor en la espalda baja con cansancio y por supuesto sus críticas a mis hábitos y a mi cocina. En mi cabeza había algo esas semanas, habíamos visitado a Kanako y su novio con el que vivía. Una pareja encantadora, con besos y sonrisas, las muestras de afecto que me hicieron sentir cada vez más pensativo, respecto a mi posición con sempai. Porque yo todavía no podía decirle su nombre, ni mucho menos abrazarlo cada vez que lo requería y tampoco él había pronunciado «Tetsuhiro». Entonces me di cuenta que estaba atrapado en un lugar que merecía la pena cambiar, eran muchos años sin un poco más y con eso en mente, antes de dejarlo marcharse a la universidad le dije:

— ¿Me das un beso de despedida?

— ¡Qué cosas sucias tienes en la cabeza! ¡No ves que tengo prisa!

Azotó la puerta tras de sí. Me quedé todavía más pensativo, aunque tenía confianza en mí, en nosotros y por esa simple razón, con el amor como mi guía, tuve fe en que podría cambiar para mejorar nuestra relación.

Por la tarde salí de mi empleo y fui directamente a su escuela, entré al salón donde impartía una clase, escuchando sus palabras y de cuando en cuando sus miradas volvieron a mí. De pronto hizo una pregunta que nadie respondió y alcé la mano diciendo la respuesta. Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro continuando con sus enseñanzas, me sentí amado con ese pequeño gesto y al finalizar la clase aguardé porque él partiera, sólo entonces lo seguí caminando tras él.

— Sempai, Tatsumi sempai.

No se detuvo ni volteó a verme y al llegar a su laboratorio con el rostro serio me permitió entrar tras él. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta expresó:

— ¡Por qué rayos vienes! No te das cuenta que nos expones. ¡Me expones como homosexual, delante de las personas aquí!

— Sólo tenía ganas de verte, hace mucho que no hacemos cosas lindas.

— ¡Sucio pervertido! ¿No te basta con lo que ocurrió ayer?

— No me refería a eso, únicamente que quiero un poco más de ti. Algún gesto agradable, necesito un poco de amor.

— Estás insoportable. Y no hagas esa cara que no funcionará, mejor ponte la bata que hoy vas a trabajar aquí un rato.

— Sólo si al salir nos vamos al cine. ¿Qué dices sempai?

— No tengo tiempo para perderlo así. Si quieres ver una película, la veremos en casa. Aunque lo harás tú sólo, ya que tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

Luego de eso suspiré un tanto triste, pero de todas formas puse mucho empeño, lo asistí y terminamos pronto. Me porté profesional e hicimos las cosas eficientemente. Una vez en casa, cenamos lo que compramos de camino y al verlo levantarse, lo tomé por la espalda en un abrazo, olí su cabello y le susurré:

— Te necesito sempai… Souichi.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No digas eso! Tranquilízate un poco Morinaga, estoy cansado. Ni creas que hoy te dejaré hacer algo.

— No es eso, sólo quiero un poco de amor, caricias, no sexo.

— ¡Cómo dices esas cosas desvergonzado! ¡Aléjate de mí que no te creo una sola palabra!

Sempai caminó al baño y yo simplemente me sentí tan rechazado. No me daría por vencido, requería un poco de afecto y estaba casi seguro que podría conseguirlo.

Caminé taciturno y me recosté pensando en una forma de obtener lo que buscaba, de esa forma, al siguiente día partí nuevamente por la tarde a asistirlo en el laboratorio, pero para mí mala fortuna me topé con sus asistentes que estaban ahí.

De inmediato me miró y prácticamente me empujó hasta salir del lugar.

— ¡Qué demonios haces aquí hoy también! ¿No ves que si ellos te ven aquí pensarán mal de mí?

— Como ayer vine, supuse que podría serle de utilidad, creo que puede salir más temprano con un par de manos extras.

— No lo has entendido, es mi empleo y los estudiantes son inteligentes. ¿Cómo justificas que un tipo que no estudia ni trabaja aquí venga todos los días? Sabrán que hay cosas enfermas si vienes.

Esas duras palabras y el rechazo golpearon mi corazón, nuevamente sentí una herida que intenté no externar. Pensé en ponerme a llorar, pero sin duda nada arreglaría con aquello. Pasé saliva, suspiré y miré al piso, no podía ver sus ojos miel sin sentirme en verdad como un idiota. Pero él tenía razón y sin duda las personas murmurarían de verme ahí demasiados días. Sin embargo, era algo que yo quería que ocurriera.

— Lo lamento, volveré a casa. Cuando vuelva podríamos.

— Guarda silencio y mejor márchate que pueden escucharnos. Y no hagas esa cara, en casa lo hablamos.

Me di media vuelta y caminé conteniendo esas sensaciones de pesar, no solía llorar, creía que era innecesario, no obstante un nudo en mi garganta con pensamientos recurrentes rodearon con desolación cada fibra de mi ser.

Sempai volvió muy tarde, tan tarde que yo estaba durmiendo, por más que había intentado esperar por él, el cansancio del trabajo me venció en mi cama y por la mañana él se encontraba durmiendo. Partí y por la tarde pensé preparar la cena, una cena especial con tal de conquistar su paladar, pero antes mandé un mensaje a su teléfono con tal de no desperdiciar recursos:

«Hola sempai, quería saber si vendrá a cenar, porque tengo ganas de hacer algo rico».

Luego de una hora me respondió:

«Como quieras».

Sólo así me dispuse a preparar algo para nosotros. Tardé un par de horas y finalmente como a eso de las siete de la noche él llegó muy serio. Pensativo comió a mi lado y cuando estaba por terminar de comer, me levanté por el postre, miré su cuerpo en la silla y lo abracé por detrás. Sus manos tocaron las mías y suspiró. Lo solté con algo de tristeza, pensé que le había molestado mi gesto e intenté ir por las cosas a la cocina.

— Espera Morinaga… Tenemos que hablar…

Esa frase no sonaba nada bien. Respiré profundo y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No es nada en especial, sólo tenía que informarte que saldré un año a Canadá.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡En qué momento decidiste eso!

— Es una oportunidad importante, me explicaron algunas cosas e incluso me han ofrecido empleo por allá. Pero no me iré, sólo será un año. Me pagarán muy bien.

— ¿No puedes rechazarlos?

— Vamos no hagas drama, que pareces una mujer celosa y posesiva. Recuerda que tú te has ido hasta por dos semanas a distintos lugares.

— Han sido sólo tres veces desde que trabajo ahí. Siempre procuro rechazar esas ofertas porque no quiero estar alejado de ti por mucho tiempo.

— Pues lo he decidido y me iré, sólo tenía que avisarte. Tampoco es que yo esté deseoso de marcharme, pero tendrías que ver lo que haré por allá y te darías cuenta que es algo impresionante.

— ¡No sempai! ¡No te vayas! Es demasiado tiempo, te aseguro que muero de tristeza. Por favor…

— No seas absurdo, es un año y luego regreso.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo miré y lo tomé entre mis brazos diciendo entre mis sollozos:

— Por favor Souichi… mi Souichi… no te marches… te juro que eso me destroza. Sé qué a ti no te importa pero de verdad…

Me dio un empujón, me miró con enfado:

— Siempre exageras todo, no te das cuenta que es una buena oportunidad y además es sólo un año.

Lo besé ahí con fuerza, estaba enfadado, triste y no soportaba más esta situación, así que lo tomé entre besos rudos hasta la habitación, entramos a la suya. Al inicio parecía resistirse a ingresar en su propio espacio, pues siempre respeté sus deseos y sólo lo habíamos hecho en mi lugar, pero esa noche yo quería apropiarme de él completamente para que no se marchara.

Fui tosco y él permitió que todo ocurriera sin decir nada, sin alejarme. El problema fue que mientras lo tenía penetrado, con los movimientos rudos de mi cadera y mi rostro se recargaba en su torso, comencé a llorar. De todas formas el placer se hizo inevitable y me corrí. De inmediato me levanté, no supe si sempai había terminado también pero tomé mi ropa y salí hasta mi cuarto.

Entonces decidí que merecía más, no podía vivir toda mi vida al lado de alguien a quien en verdad no le importaba mi opinión, o que no me tomaba en cuenta como necesitaba. Tenía que poner las cosas claras por primera vez en mi vida.

La mañana llegó pesada a mí, mis ojos hinchados por llorar y tantos pensamientos en los que le di la vuelta buscando soluciones. Había bastantes de ellas, sólo debería decirle algunas que le parecieran válidas. Debía marchar al trabajo así que hice mis deberes de siempre, planchar, cocinar y arreglarme. Lo vi levantarse justo cuando ya casi terminaba los almuerzos.

— Buenos días sempai, tengo su almuerzo y debo marcharme al trabajo. Me gustaría que habláramos un poco por la noche, ¿le parece bien?

— No tenemos nada que discutir, te lo dije, me iré y lo haré este viernes. En dos días más me marcho.

— De acuerdo, ¿pero y si nos vamos juntos?

— ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Qué harás allá un año y luego volver desempleado?

— Usted dijo que le ofrecían empleo en Canadá. Quizá podríamos irnos a vivir por ahí. Puedo cambiar la sede de mi trabajo.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Me iré un año pero pienso volver, aquí vive mi hermana pequeña y debo regresar a cuidarla.

— No sempai, no puedes irte así. Me has mantenido en un margen que siempre respeté, pero sabes qué, si te piensas ir todo ese tiempo necesito algo más de ti.

— ¿Y qué quieres?

— Quiero que seas mi pareja oficial, que estemos en la misma habitación cuando vuelvas, que me aceptes sin golpearme, si yo te toco o te beso. Tampoco es necesario que se lo digas a alguien, sólo quiero que seas cariñoso conmigo en la privacidad, que aceptes mis llamadas y que tú me llames. Quiero que…

— ¡Basta! Eso es demasiado, sabes que para mí es difícil.

— ¿Difícil? No tienes idea lo que ha sido esperar por ti y no me molestaba. Tenía fe en que un día terminarías por decirme que me quieres o que me amas, sin embargo ahora creo que era cierto todas esas veces que lo dijiste. Simplemente yo estaba enamorado, tan enamorado que ignoré tus palabras de que jamás pensarías en mi de esa forma, o que nunca corresponderías de la manera en la que yo quería creer… Pero ahora pones tierra de por medio y me haces ver lo idiota que soy.

— ¡Ya cálmate Morinaga! ¡No hagas dramas por cosas absurdas!

— ¡No sempai! ¡No te das cuenta, no eres capaz de decir ni mi nombre! Y eso es sólo un pequeño detalle. Tengo treinta años y han sido casi diez de esperarte. No tienes idea de las múltiples fantasías que solía tener sobre ti y sobre mí. Cuando visitamos a Kanako y su novio supe que ese extraño vacío en mi corazón se debía a que había olvidado esas fantasías. Tú las habías matado lentamente… Sólo quería tus besos, caricias tiernas, detalles románticos y que me digas esa simple frase. ¡Maldita sea Souichi! ¡Jamás has dicho que me quieres!

— No dramatices, sabes que a nadie le digo las cosas. Sólo deberías saberlo.

— No es justo… No soporto esto, si tú te vas un año, me mudaré en cuanto te vayas y buscaré una vida lejos de ti. No me voy a quedar esperando, porque no eres capaz de decirlo aun ahora.

— Siempre chantajes, así resuelves todo. «Haces lo que quiero o me voy». Pero sólo eres un egoísta y sabes qué, también estoy cansado de escuchar tus quejas infinitas de que no hago lo que te place. Y si tanto quieres buscarte alguien que sea tu títere pues adelante. Creo que tendrás un año para pensar lo que harás.

— No lo entiendes y nunca lo entenderás. Espero que cuando regreses no te arrepientas de lo que pierdes. Sé que me dolerá pero sabré salir adelante.

Caminé a la puerta con enfado, ¿De verdad no le importaba? Entonces la respuesta que buscaba se escuchó fuerte y clara desde su voz:

— Si te vas no olvides dejar el resto de mis cosas a mi tía.

Rumbo al trabajo lloré de coraje, no me importó que las personas me vieran hacerlo en el transporte, aunque me detuve en un parque y me senté en una banca esperando a que mi rostro se refrescara. Puse un poco de agua en mis ojos y caminé hasta mi empleo.

Perdonaron mi retraso ya que jamás llegaba fuera de tiempo, y cada minuto de ese día suspiré pensando en lo que me aguardaría, si de verdad sempai podría irse, o yo abandonar nuestra casa.

Mi enfado me hizo no mencionar las cosas, únicamente lo observé empacar y el día que se marchó no me dijo ni adiós, menos porque yo estaba en el trabajo. Entonces entré a ese departamento vacío, recuerdos nuestros, tanto buenos como malos. Me recosté en su cama y olí su almohada, imaginé que no tomaba su vuelo y volvía por mí. Como en las escenas de películas románticas, no obstante esas cosas jamás ocurrían en la realidad.

Esa noche dormí en su habitación, me levanté solitario, como había sido siempre, pues nunca comprendí que yo estaba solo desde el principio. Solo y atrapado en mi propia fantasía, de esa forma decidí terminarla. A partir del siguiente día, empaqué mis pertenencias y las de él, de alguna forma supuso que lo esperaría, puesto que dejó todo a mi cuidado, aunque su propia llave estaba en la mesa como un reto que cumplí finalmente. Entregué todas sus cosas a Matsuda y le agradecí por ser tan buena amiga, siempre recibiéndome en su familia con sus amables atenciones. Me despedí y la mujer abrazó mi cuerpo maltrecho, limpió mis lágrimas y dijo una frase para mí:

— Él volverá…

La profunda decepción de mi corazón me impidió responder, sólo asentí y me marché. Renté un lugar cerca de mi empleo, que me facilitó la vida y pensé que también debería marcharme lejos, muy lejos. Esa primera semana lejos de él, casi se sentía como la muerte en vida, me arrastraba de la cama al trabajo y del trabajo a la cama. Aunque el inicio de la siguiente semana comencé a aceptar las cosas y visité a Hiroto a charlar con él sobre mis penas. Al hablar de ello me sentí un poco mejor, era cierto cuando dicen que compartir las penas con los amigos las hacen más livianas. Sin embargo, sus consejos de salir con otras personas, tendrían que aguardar a que me sintiera menos dolido.

.

Tatsumi Souichi

Esa tarde visitamos a mi hermana, finalmente se había mudado con un tipo sin casarse, intenté impedírselo por su corta edad, aunque por ser mayor de edad y tener ingresos de su beca universitaria le daban los recursos para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Morinaga me convenció de que si yo era amable, podría influir en ella más que si era grosero con su prometido.

Durante la comida todo fue bien, hasta que ella me llamó aparte y me dijo la cosa más estúpida que pudiera haber dicho:

— Deberías hacer formales las cosas con Morinaga, sabes que la familia lo quiere mucho, y tú también.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Ese tipo sucio te dijo cosas que no son reales!

— Morinaga nunca ha dicho nada, lo sé desde hace tiempo. Él te mira como me ve mi novio, te cuida con devoción y se nota que tú lo quieres.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Es como un hermano.

— Descuida hermano, en realidad no me incumbe, es sólo que sus ojos dicen que necesita un poco de amor de tu parte. Ya sabes, gestos tiernos. Lo noté cuando Masao me hizo algunas caricias, él parecía como nostálgico.

— ¡Estás loca!

Me alejé de ella y pensé que por su culpa, quizá habíamos sido demasiado obvios, tenía que marcar distancia y así lo hice. Aunque casi dos semanas de verlo con los ojos tristes, sus gestos apocados mermaron mi cordura y lo besé un poco con necesidad, únicamente para que dejara de estar deprimido. En respuesta a mis acciones me llevó a la cama, ahí nuevamente me dejé llevar a todas esas cosas que ya no me parecían tan desagradables, eran relajantes de cierta forma. La luz de la mañana me esperaba por el par de ojos verdes que pedían cosas que no estaba listo para dar, me incomodó terriblemente que me despertara de esa manera y por supuesto que sus palabras para pedirme permanecer un rato a su lado, luego de que hiciera aquello me enfadaron.

Cada día que nosotros terminábamos por hacer esas cosas, me sentía avergonzado, no podía ser posible que disfrutara tanto el sentir aquello. Y luego de eso me pidió un beso de despedida, cómo si no tuviera suficiente de lo que había obtenido la noche anterior.

Por la tarde, durante una de mis clases, Morinaga apareció y se sentó a escucharme, me sentí sumamente incómodo. Mucho más cuando respondió una pregunta que yo había hecho, de alguna forma me alegró y por otra parte, una sensación extraña que siempre aparecía en mi estómago me molestó.

Suspiré con tranquilidad cuando el tiempo de la clase terminó y me marché sin mirarlo un poco. No iba a permitir que alguna persona se diera cuenta de nada. Mucho más sus palabras, tantas cosas que exigía de mi persona, me turbaron, me hicieron sentir tan idiota. Rehusé cada petición y trabajamos juntos como antaño.

Esos detalles, esas preguntas, y mucho más sus gestos al llegar a casa, esos brazos que me derritieron con sus palabras. Mi nombre en sus labios había sido demasiado, entonces lo aparté y suplicó por acciones que no estaba dispuesto a realizar.

Para colmo, el siguiente día se volvió a presentar luego de su empleo, invadió mi espacio personal, mi área de trabajo, por lo cual tuve que alejarlo y poner las cosas en claro. Pero no era cierto, la realidad era que me gustaba tenerlo como asistente, y me enfadaba conmigo mismo el pensar que me gustaban un poco esos gestos que suplicaba de mí. No era normal, era demasiado desagradable que yo pudiera estar volviéndome homosexual por culpa suya.

Afortunadamente llegó una oferta increíble que me daría mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, por alguna razón me entristeció pensar en alejarme de su lado por un año; a pesar de ello supuse que si lo conseguía, podría volver a ser normal.

Estaba decidido en darnos un poco de distancia y se lo dije tranquilamente luego de la cena, sus esfuerzos por complacerme me daban esas sensaciones irracionales que debería cortar una vez que estuviera lejos.

Sin embargo su respuesta, un llanto incontenible, sus súplicas me angustiaron y me hizo sentir tan mal hasta que dijo mi nombre un par de veces devolviendo esa incomodidad, esas emociones ilógicas que hacían perder el sentido a mi cabeza.

Después sus besos, esa manera suya de demostrar que le pertenecía, y yo no estaba dispuesto a acceder, aunque me dejé llevar, quizá sería la última vez en un año para aquello. Ahí estaba respondiendo besos, dejando que se posesionara de mí, mientras olvidé mis dudas, me dejé llevar con esa forma tan extraña de tomarme, hasta que se descompuso en mi hombro. Sus lágrimas cayeron con algunos pujidos extraños en los que noté que terminó en mi interior y luego salió apresurado.

Por primera vez, estaba inconforme, mi cuerpo olía a él, y estaba insatisfecho. Sentí un vacío extraño, tantas cosas que perdería al marcharme, cosas que parecían destrozarlo tanto como a mí. Por supuesto que por esas mismas razones debería escapar de él.

Posteriormente todo se apresuró, la discusión, palabras que yo no sentía, cosas que no pensé decir y que finalmente me hicieron exasperarme. Luego de eso el silencio, no iba a permitir que alguien dominara mi destino, yo siempre sería el único dueño de mis decisiones; después de todo nadie puede vivir mi vida en mi lugar. Con cosas bobas en mi cabeza empaqué todo y me marché sin decirle adiós, no iba dejarlo llorarme en el aeropuerto y de todas formas miré a los lados esperando verlo.

Cuando llegó la hora tuve miedo, por alguna estúpida razón quería arrepentirme y correr a buscarlo. Debía ser la costumbre y por supuesto sus chantajes a los que no iba ceder.

Tomando valor en mis convicciones subí al avión, pero en el momento que despegó, sentí que mi decisión había sido errónea, aunque no me quedaba más que permanecer firme. Sin duda el tiempo iba a pasar rápido y ya habíamos estado separados antes, de manera que al pasar un tiempo dejaría de sentir esa opresión.

Algo había mal en mí, no podía dejar de pensar en él, estaba a kilómetros de distancia y no había pasado más que un par de días y sus palabras recorrieron en escalofríos mi cuerpo. La última escena en mi propia cama era la más terrible, me sentí usado y sucio, realmente sucio. Las anteriores veces no habían dado esa sensación, quizá me sentía incómodo y lascivo pero nunca como esa vez, como si fuera repulsivo de alguna forma ante él. Su llanto en el sexo, sus ojos tristes, y por supuesto las cosas que rehusé darle. En realidad no había pedido demasiado, sólo que yo no… no era capaz de esas cosas irracionales.

Los sueños, mis sueños me empezaron a darme pesadillas, desperté por culpa de algunos en los que volvía a Nagoya para encontrarlo con un chico, tuve otro en el cual lo hallaba con una chica y repulsivamente uno donde lo miré en mi cama con alguien que no tenía rostro. Nada podía hacerme descansar en paz. Siete días sin su voz, ni la comida, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus estúpidos mimos a que no respetara mi espacio. Supuse que era culpa del tiempo y decidí hacer las paces, tomé el celular marcando su número. Entonces descubrí que mi más grande pesadilla era real, su número estaba dado de baja, luego mandé algunos correos que no respondió ni leyó.

Había algo raro en mí, impulso de estupidez, sensaciones desagradables que se incrementaron, me pregunté si debí acceder a sus demandas, por lo menos a lo que pidió sobre al estar a solas. Pero de todas formas ya había accedido a muchas cosas y no tenía derecho a obligarme a más.

Tan enfadado estaba que no fui a trabajar esa mañana, tenía cosas que pensar y me reporté enfermo. Aunque el día se hizo tan fastidiosamente lento que me arrepentí de haber faltado, tantas cosas idiotas volvieron a mis pensamientos, y cada uno de los rechazos que le hice. Su nombre, nunca pude decirle su nombre y salió esa noche de mis labios…

— Tetsuhiro…

Ese cosquilleo, esa sensación terrible que de pronto me tenía llorando como un imbécil. ¿De verdad él podría cambiarme por alguien más de forma tan simple?

Sabía que no habría forma de contactarlo, a pesar de ello no aguanté un día más, y el doceavo día renuncié el proyecto por motivos personales. Partí a casa de Matsuda, tenía miedo de hallar un lugar vacío. Mis suposiciones eran correctas cuando todas mis cosas estaban en la habitación que tenía con mi tía. Recordé la llave de la casa que dejé en la cocina, sólo estaba burlándome un poco y retando sus convicciones. Pero ahora que todo era cierto me arrepentí de haberlo dejado de esa manera, supuse que podría castigarlo por sus acciones, sin embargo, ahora era yo el castigado.

Ese mismo día, me encontraba cansado por el viaje y sin importarme nada me excusé con la tía para salir. Visité el apartamento vacío, ahora estaba en renta y no comprendí por qué con apenas dos semanas de mi ausencia, el idiota había partido. Caminé, di algunas vueltas, pregunté al casero si el chico con quien yo vivía se había mudado a otro de los apartamentos de ese edificio y no había respuestas que llenaran mis dudas.

Por la mañana, muy temprano me alisté para ir a la universidad, tenía que recuperar mi vida en Nagoya, de manera que expliqué con muchas excusas mis molestias de quedarme en el otro país, de todas formas estaba en tiempo de intercambio y tenían un sustituto que duraría el siguiente semestre. Nada podía hacer más que buscar empleo, a razón de que no tendría en qué ocupar mis días, claro, mi escuela todavía me seguía mandando el cheque por el tiempo que me habían concedido para marcharme.

En realidad no me importó demasiado aquello, el problema ahora recaía en ¿Cómo encontraría a Morinaga? Al volver a casa de mi tía, aguanté mi orgullo:

— Disculpe tía, ¿no sabe a dónde ha ido a vivir Morinaga? Se quedó con un par de libros importantes míos.

— No tengo idea hijo, ese día que trajo tus cosas no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Por qué no le llamas?

— ¿Tiene su nuevo número?

— ¿Cambió su número telefónico?

La duda asombrada de Matsuda, me turbó, entonces mentí para no sentirme tan idiota:

— Me dijo que lo cambiaría para evitar a una mujer que lo acosaba.

— Ya veo hijo, descuida, pronto vendrá a visitarte y le pedirás los libros.

— Así debe ser…

Ahora tenía más problemas en la cabeza, ¿cómo podría localizarlo? El mayor de mis pesares llegó el siguiente día, no tenía a dónde ir, o qué hacer. Me senté a leer, me arrepentí por ser tan estúpido de haber dejado Canadá y también me arrepentí de haberme marchado en primer lugar de aquí.

Las palabras del libro se hacían él, arrojé el libro con enfado y miré por la ventana. La claridad, la luz del día me hicieron recordar que Morinaga no podría esconderse, puesto que sabía en dónde trabajaba. Pero mi orgullo, estúpido orgullo me impidió hacer lo que debía, así que me quedé ese día en casa, observé a la tía asear la casa, preparar la comida, miramos televisión juntos e intenté leer.

Por la noche nuevamente lo vi en mis sueños, se alejaba y escapaba de mí, no podía alcanzarlo. Me dolía tanto que al despertar un par de lágrimas yacían en mis mejillas. Ni siquiera podía dormir tranquilo por culpa suya. Era demasiado, tenía que hablar con él, el problema era ¿qué le diría? Con simpleza pensé que disculparme y pedirle volver al departamento, sin duda era la mejor opción. De manera que al día siguiente, las horas se hicieron incómodas, lentas, me vestí, me arreglé tiempo antes, sentía al palpitar de los segundos pasar por mi garganta, hasta que finalmente la hora marcaba para que yo fuera a alcanzarlo en la salida de su empleo.

Afortunadamente sabía el nombre del lugar aunque nunca lo hubiera visitado, por lo cual encontré la dirección y llegué fácilmente ahí. En la recepción pregunté por él:

— ¿Disculpe, ya habrá salido Morinaga Tetsuhiro?

— ¿Con quién tengo el gusto y cuál es el motivo de su visita?

— Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi y vengo por asuntos personales.

La joven revisó en su computador y extrañada dijo:

— Lo lamento, esa persona que usted menciona no aparece en la base de datos de quienes ingresan.

— Debe ser un error, hace dos semanas él trabajaba aquí. Necesito saber a dónde ha ido.

— Disculpe, no estoy autorizada a dar información de ese tipo, además aquí en la recepción no tenemos más que los datos de quienes ingresan diariamente. Debería preguntar en recursos humanos. Si gusta puedo canalizarlo ahí, sin embargo es algo tarde y están por salir, por lo que deberá venir mañana en horas hábiles. Lo pondré en la agenda mañana a las diez de la mañana.

Agradecí y partí pensativo, de verdad que el idiota se había ido sin dejar rastro, me pregunté dónde o con quién podría encontrarse y gracias a ello no pude dormir bien nuevamente.

Esperando por la cita en recursos humanos, me puse ansioso, llegué temprano y aguardé por ser llamado al interior, dijeron mi nombre e ingresé con una mujer mayor que con seriedad me hizo sentar en una cómoda silla:

— Buenos días señor Tatsumi, ¿Usted viene a dejar su currículum?

— No. Vengo a preguntar por la localización de un empleado. En recepción me han dicho que no labora más aquí, por lo que necesito saber en qué lugar se encuentra.

— No podemos dar información sobre los empleados o ex empleados, a menos que sea un asunto urgente y sólo a familiares.

Agradecí sus atenciones, y pensé que en verdad yo no era nada suyo, no tenía el derecho de preguntarle a la mujer, información sobre él si jamás había reconocido que nosotros teníamos algo. No iba a empezar justo ahí a decir barbaridades. Mi respiración se hizo acelerada y sentí el sudor bajar por mi frente. Me levanté y partí.

Al llegar a casa me tumbé en la cama y lloré, lloré lágrimas de desesperación, no podría hablar con él nuevamente. Pensé que las cosas estaban tan mal ahora que no había forma de arreglar todo. Día tras día transcurrió sin que yo quisiera quitarme el pijama, incluso algunos sin ducharme, sólo me metí a la computadora y escuché en mi cabeza voces de recriminación suyas y mías. Repasé instantes de nuestra vida que dolieron como hierro caliente en mis entrañas. Comprendí que la culpa de todo era mía y que quizá si hubiera sido un poco más accesible nada de esto estaría pasando. Debía buscar algo en qué ocupar mis días, no obstante no tenía ganas de comer o de salir. Matsuda me exhortó un par de veces a salir, me trajo comida, hasta que esa noche tocó a mi habitación, con sus ojos angustiados:

— Sou-kun, hijo. ¿Qué es eso que tanto te angustia? ¿Es la escuela? ¿No dijiste que en seis meses podrás volver?

— No es nada tía, necesito estar a solas.

— ¿Es Morinaga, no es así? Cuando entregó tus cosas parecía destrozado, tenía esa misma mirada que tú tienes.

Entonces no supe en qué momento sus brazos me tenían sujeto, mi fachada se había terminado y lloré en el hombro de ella.

— ¿Tu y él son como Tomoe y Kurokawa?

La aparté de mí y renegué a pesar de mis lágrimas:

— ¡Cómo se le ocurre tía!

— Pero tú lo quieres mucho y se nota que te duele no verlo. Apuesto que has ido a buscarlo. No tienes que decirme nada, a mí no me corresponde conocer tus secretos, a pesar de ello quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que tú seas siempre y cuando seas feliz.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No soy gay!

— Lo que tú digas hijo, ¿por qué no aclaras eso con él?

— Porque no puedo localizarlo, en su empleo sólo dicen que dan esa información a familiares.

— ¿Por qué no mientes un poco y dices que eres su hermano?

— Lo sabrán por mi apellido tía, piden una credencial para ingresar.

— ¿Y si dices que eres su pareja? Aunque sea mentira seguro que te dan información.

Sentí el rostro arder, la tía había dicho algo muy cierto, si dijera aquello quizá me dirían de su paradero. Matsuda sonrió y limpió mis lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Me miró con dulzura, recordé a mamá y sin duda tenía razón, debería decir eso con tal de conseguir lo que buscaba. Aunque no fuera cierto, menos después de haberme ido.

Luego de que la tía se fue, no podía esperar a preguntar, tenía que saber su paradero y mi orgullo se haría trizas si decía esas palabras, así que ignoré mis temores, sólo suplicaría no iba a decir que estábamos juntos o algo así. Por la noche no pude dormir de pensar en qué diría y qué podría encontrar. ¿Qué tal si Morinaga tenía a otra persona? Me torturó ese horrible pensamiento. Tantas estúpidas veces que dijo que me amaba, sin duda era un gusano mentiroso por haberse ido. ¿Pero yo qué era? El suplicó que no me fuera y lloró en ese momento que había sido ¿Especial? Las otras veces. ¿El sexo era también especial?

Me horrorizó pensar que las anteriores veces había sentido su mirada profunda, sus ojos entregados y esas palabras, las estúpidas palabras suyas que me hacían sentir ¡dios sabe qué! Aunque verlo llorar a pesar de correrse, sentir su desilusión, su corazón roto. Debí saber que las cosas no estarían bien si yo no cedía un poco.

En el desayuno mis nervios me carcomían, nuevamente no tenía hambre, pero comía forzosamente para no perder la energía. Suspiré y llegué al lugar, para mi fortuna no habían personas formadas o aguardado por ingresar con la mujer de recursos humanos, por lo que me hizo pasar.

No me reconoció puesto que preguntó mi nombre, quizá demasiadas personas solían visitar aquellas oficinas. Así que le pedí:

— Necesito saber el paradero de un ex empleado de este lugar, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

— Ya recuerdo… usted estuvo hace un par de días aquí. Lo lamento, no puedo dar información personal, no podemos saber si es usted un peligro para esa persona que busca.

— Usted dijo que si fuera familiar podría hacerlo, créame es muy importante encontrarlo.

— ¿Y usted es su?

— Sucede que él y yo…nosotros… él es mi compañero desde hace años.

— Ya veo, debió decirlo antes, entiendo… No solemos dar esa información pero parece desesperado.

La mujer revisó en su computadora, dio algunos clics hasta que sonrió:

— El joven que menciona, trabaja todavía en este lugar, sin embargo salió de viaje a otra sucursal. Volverá en una semana más.

— ¿Y dónde es esa sucursal? ¿Además, por qué razón no estaba en la base de datos de recepción?

— Porque en recepción actualizan los ingresos semanalmente. Y aquí dice que está en Tokio, en la sucursal matriz. — Utilizando un papel me anotó la dirección, me miró con lástima y me fui agradecido por su amabilidad.

Suspiré un par de veces, tenía tiempo, tenía dinero para gastar y de todas formas tuve miedo de ir en su busca. ¿Qué tontería diría al verlo? Incluso la mujer dijo que llegaría en una semana más y sólo debía esperar. Usé la cabeza para pensar y olvidé esos pensamientos irracionales. En casa todo parecía estar igual, ahora si me sentí con más ánimos de buscar un empleo con tal de volver a estar ocupado.

Me senté a la mesa cuando tía me habló y mientras un bocado estaba entre mis dientes escuché:

— ¿Entonces te dijeron dónde encontrarlo?

Mastiqué y respondí con frialdad:

— Dijeron que a Tokio y que volverá en una semana, me dieron la dirección pero esperaré a que regrese.

— ¡No hijo! Esta vez no me quedaré callada. Sin que me digas las cosas he aprendido a intuirlas, nunca me gusta intervenir en tus decisiones, sin embargo esta vez lo haré, ya que es indispensable. No te dije nada cuando te fuiste a Canadá porque supuse que él iba contigo, luego vino con tus cosas y se veía tan mal sin ti. Cuando regresaste tú estabas igual o peor que él, así que me escucharás. Creo que si lo dejas estar solo allá, quizá pueda pedir que lo transfieran a esa sede. ¿De verdad soportarás que se quede tan lejos?

— Tía, no diga eso, yo sólo necesito que me devuelva mis libros.

— Pues piénsalo hijo, si no quieres que le de esos libros a otra persona, deberías irte mañana temprano.

La tía Matsuda no era nada discreta, había dicho todo tan tajantemente que me sonrojé y no discutí, sólo hice un par de quejas con la boca y muecas. Pero resultó que esas simples palabras suyas me dieron insomnio, tuve que levantarme a hacer mi maleta y finalmente pude dormir algunas horas. Bastante temprano me justifiqué con la tía:

— Iré unos días a dejar currículos en distintos lugares.

— De acuerdo hijo, me saludas a Morinaga.

Tosí un par de veces y respondí:

— Como sea…

Esa mujer lograba ver a través de mi fachada y contenta me abrazó antes de dejarme partir:

— Todo saldrá bien hijo, sólo debes abrir tu corazón.

— ¡Por dios tía! Le digo que no es lo que cree.

— Y si todo falla sólo abrázalo, te aseguro que eso ayudará.

Guardé silencio y partí con mi maleta, ya había visto donde quedaba el lugar y sabía los horarios de trabajo, de manera que reservé una habitación de hotel dejando mis cosas ahí. No podía llegar a suplicar alojamiento, mucho menos en la misma cama, mi orgullo estaba en juego, aunque luego de venir a Tokio creo que no me quedaba mucho.

Esa tarde entré al edificio y la recepcionista me indicó que si se encontraba él laborando ahí. No obstante cuando me dijo si lo llamaba me rehusé, tenía miedo de que no quisiera verme o algo así. De esa forma esperé casi una hora para verlo salir de ascensor. Nada podría darme la satisfacción de obtener esa mirada suya de sorpresa.

— ¿Sempai? — Dijo aproximándose hasta mí. — ¿Qué hace aquí? Supuse que estaría en Canadá. ¿Viene desde ahí? ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarme?

No esperaba tantas preguntas, supuse que luego de nuestro pleito me abrazaría con fuerza e incluso haría algo tan vergonzoso como un beso en público.

— ¿Podemos hablar lejos del escrutinio de las personas?

— Por supuesto, vamos a cenar. Tengo muchas dudas.

Su voz no parecía quebrada, no noté un dejo de sus mimos empalagosos, no había lágrimas, tal vez sólo era mi imaginación pero el parecía distinto. ¿Podría tener a otra persona? Yo ponía de mi parte al venir a buscarlo y no recibía en su mirar esa angustia que sin duda reflejaba mi propio ser. Suspiré un par de veces al caminar a su lado, lo miré a mi lado caminando tranquilo sin voltear un segundo. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de las personas en la explanada frente a su trabajo lo detuve:

— Espera un segundo Morinaga.

— ¿Qué sucede sempai?

— Te portas muy raro.

Un gesto triste apareció en sus ojos verdes, el viento movió sus cabellos y casi percibía que mis huesos podían helarse.

— ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Me quería ver suplicante y rendido a sus caprichos?

— Malagradecido, ¡no puedes ver que regresé desde Canadá!

— Lo sé… pero ya no puedo con esto.

— ¡De qué demonios hablas! Estoy aquí para decirte que regresemos a Nagoya, y volvamos al departamento. Estoy cansado de vivir con Matsuda, es una entrometida.

— No sempai, no puedo hacerlo.

— Es verdad, todavía debes estar algunos días aquí. Descuida yo vine a visitar Tokio, no tengo problema en esperar a que regreses a casa.

— No me refería a eso. Resulta que no quiero volver al departamento, tengo un lugar propio y creo que es mejor para ambos el estar separados.

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Toda la vida diciendo que vivamos juntos, que agradecías porque estuviéramos en la misma casa. Que me amabas y…

— Así es sempai, es verdad, pero estoy cansado. El que te fueras me hizo darme cuenta que jamás cambiarás y que tener una vida juntos quizá es un error.

— No te basta que yo esté aquí. ¡Maldición! No ves que volví con tal de arreglar las cosas.

— Es verdad, quizá soy muy duro, aunque has roto mi corazón demasiadas veces con tus groserías. Esta última vez me sentí tan mal. Si quieres que lo intentemos, quiero ver que tú te esfuerces. Necesito más de ti. ¿Te parece bien?

Esas palabras me exasperaron, ¿de verdad estaba exigiendo que hiciera esas cosas? Lo único que pude gritar fue:

— ¡Cómo te atreves gusano! — Caminé unos pasos alejándome de él y me detuve.

Algo en mi interior me impedía largarme como pretendí hacerlo. Respiré un par de veces y Morinaga seguía parado en el mismo lugar mirando en mi dirección. Me iba a dejar marcharme si no hacía algo. Volví hasta él y pensé decir una serie de majaderías; a pesar de mi sentir detuve esos pensamientos, recordando que no podía dormir y no me sentía tranquilo desde que no estábamos juntos.

— Nada en público y te juro que si abusas tendré que matarte.

— De acuerdo, está bien por mí. Pero no quiero vivir contigo todavía, necesito un poco de espacio. No sé dónde te estés hospedando y creo que cada quien debería quedarse en su lugar.

— Mejor para mí, así no tendré que aguantarte.

— ¡Discúlpate por decir eso! No puedes venir a decirme que te molesta mi presencia si me pides que vivamos juntos.

— ¡Disculparme! ¡Nunca!

— Pues entonces nos veremos otro día que mi presencia no te sea desagradable.

El idiota caminó algunos pasos sin voltear atrás y de mis labios salió sin que yo lo deseara:

— Lo siento…

Se detuvo instantáneamente y regresó:

— Vamos a cenar sempai. ¿A propósito podría decirme por mi nombre y más aún puedo decirle el suyo?

— No abuses Morinaga. Lo pensaré…

Fuimos a cenar y como yo venía informal me llevó a un lugar modesto. Ahí hablamos un poco evadiendo el asunto de mi regreso, no iba a mencionar mi razón para volver, como tampoco él parecía querer saber. La charla se basó en su experiencia en Tokio, sus nuevos compañeros y le hablé de las cosas que hice en Canadá.

Me preguntó si traía un traje para salir mañana y me avergonzó pensar que ese tipo descarado ya tenía planes para los siguientes días. Además de todo, al salir del lugar me acompañó hasta la puerta del hotel donde me hospedaba, me dio la mano y se marchó sólo así. La primera vez que sus acciones realmente me sorprendían. Supuse que se aprovecharía de mí pero al ver ese gesto tan distante me hizo sentir incómodo, extraño. Si él hubiera empezado el juego lo hubiera seguido sin resistirme. Comprendí con esas acciones que lo más probable era que siguiera enfadado conmigo, suspiré de alivio, ya que no tenía un tipo molesto en mi cama y con un poco de intranquilidad me recosté.

Ahora los pensamientos traicioneros de mi cabeza dieron vueltas demasiadas veces y pensé en preguntarle, aunque sería un estúpido si lo hiciera, de manera que evadí esas resolutivas tan absurdas.

El siguiente día llegó y me percaté que no tenía forma de hablarle al tonto, puesto que no le había pedido su nuevo número, estaba en Tokio y no tenía nada que hacer hasta por la tarde cuando Morinaga saliera de su empleo. Salí a desayunar y de pronto llegó un mensaje a mi celular:

«Buenos días sempai, ayer olvidé darle mi número, como verá es este, saldré temprano y lo espero en la plaza comercial de la cual adjunto la ubicación, a las dos de la tarde. Necesito comprar algunas cosas. »

Pensé que no era tan mala la espera puesto que serían sólo pocas horas y de todas formas estaba un tanto nervioso. Entonces me di cuenta que Morinaga estaba como siempre, saliendo del trabajo temprano con tal de verme y me sentí tranquilo.

Llegué unos minutos anticipados a la hora marcada y lo encontré sentado en una banca, solía ser efusivo hasta en público abrazando mi cuerpo con descaro, pero al verme se levantó con tranquilidad, extendió su mano y sonrió con esa forma suya tan… no lo sé, tan molesta.

Caminé a su lado sin preguntar a dónde nos dirigíamos, hasta que entramos a una tienda de trajes:

— Vamos, elige dos trajes los necesitamos para pasear por aquí. Te los regalo.

— ¡Qué tonterías dices! No necesito nada.

— Dijiste que intentarías cambiar. ¿De verdad es mucho pedirte esto?

Suspiré pesadamente y negué con la cabeza mientras dije:

— De acuerdo.

El problema no fue sólo eso, también compró un traje para él, me compró zapatos, corbatas y un par de camisas. De modo que al salir de las tiendas ya estaba vestido de etiqueta y él me miraba con atención siempre sonriendo.

Esa tarde, subimos a la torre de Tokio y en el elegante restaurante del lugar cenamos con la hermosa vista, las luces a nuestro alrededor, el atardecer y sentirnos tan pequeños. Parados frente a los cristales, la enorme cuidad se cernía frente a nosotros, de pronto giré mi rostro teniendo demasiado cerca el suyo. Sus labios parecían invitarme a probarlos, tenía días, semanas sin que el tonto hiciera estragos en mi cabeza. Aproximé mi rostro al suyo, mis labios quedaron tan cerca y recordé que no estábamos solos, voltee un poco observando que nadie pudiera vernos. Al volver mi rostro, él se había alejado, tomó distancia y sentí algo extraño nuevamente, recordé que debía seguir enfadado conmigo. Y las cosas inadmisibles de mi cabeza que buscaban algo así se esfumaron.

Nuevamente me llevó al hotel y esta vez no me dio ni la mano, sólo la agitó en la distancia:

— Nos vemos mañana sempai, seguro salgo temprano nuevamente. Pasa por mí a las dos en el trabajo.

No pude responder de mirarlo alejarse. Me percaté que las cosas tardarían un poco en arreglarse. Inclusive, al siguiente día todo fue similar, salimos hablamos como un par de buenos amigos, luego cada uno a su lugar. El fin de semana nos quedamos en Tokio paseando por galerías y demás lugares, luego cada uno fue por sus maletas y nos vimos en el aeropuerto.

Tenía muchas dudas sobre nosotros, necesitaba saber la principal, la cual pregunté en el aeropuerto de Nagoya mientras tomábamos las maletas:

— ¿Oye Morinaga volveremos a compartir el departamento?

— Creo que lo mejor es vivir por cuenta propia un tiempo, no quiero seguir pensando que te obligo a hacer cosas.

— Lo he dicho un millón de veces. Nadie puede obligarme a hacer nada.

— Lo se sempai, me refiero a que yo lo siento así. Necesito espacio, quizá ambos lo necesitamos, así te darás cuenta que somos buenos amigos y podremos ser libres. No habrá esas cosas entre nosotros a menos que tú quieras. Pero me gustaría seguir saliendo juntos cuando gustes. Tienes mi número, iré a casa. Hasta luego.

La maleta en mis manos se sintió pesada, ¿de verdad él había pedido nuevamente distancia? Dolió un poco, debería decirle que se quedara a mi lado nuevamente, eso debía ser la cosa faltante. Aunque se marchó demasiado pronto, dejándome con más dudas y conflictos en la cabeza. Volví a casa de la tía, sintiéndome solitario, un poco enfadado y miserable. Tenía ganas de mandarlo al diablo, pero al levantarme de la cama temprano, supuse que debía ceder un poco y decirle que debíamos vivir juntos.

La hora marcada de la salida de su empleo, me senté en la recepción aguardando con mi celular entre las manos.

— Hola sempai. Me alegra que viniera, vamos a cenar. ¿Le agrada la idea?

Morinaga estaba frente a mí. Únicamente asentí y volvimos a irnos juntos sin que pudiera decirle nada sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, al salir del lugar, su estúpida amabilidad:

— Te llevaré a casa sempai. ¿Vives con tu tía Matsuda no?

— No, esta vez quiero saber dónde vives y luego me iré a casa solo.

— De acuerdo. — Se sonrojó un poco y caminó frente a mí. — Vamos, es cerca de aquí, podemos ir caminando.

Llegamos a unos departamentos que se veían bastante grandes y en la puerta se detuvo dándome la mano.

— Gracias por acompañarme a casa sempai, que tenga buena noche.

— Espera un segundo, quería ver como es tu casa.

Me sentí tan idiota cuando dije esas palabras y de todas formas, Morinaga estiró la mano abriendo la puerta:

— Adelante pasa. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Mi corazón bombeo por la propuesta, sin duda un poco de alcohol y yo estaría con él…

Asentí nerviosamente entrando al lugar, me ofreció una silla en el comedor y trajo la bebida, junto con una para él.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar? Es bastante grande como donde nosotros vivíamos, sólo que hay una recámara nada más. Al fondo está.

Tragué saliva de pensar en lo que sucedería, bebí a prisa y me ofreció otra. Con algunas bebidas, estaba relajado como para preguntar algo que salió sin querer…

— ¿Morinaga sigues enfadado? — Tan similar a otras conversaciones que habíamos tenido.

— No sempai, para nada. Es agradable su compañía. — Esa frase me hizo nuevamente sentir los pies de gelatina.

— ¿Si no es así entonces…?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— No me obligues a decirlo que ya sabes de lo que hablo.

— Claro que lo sé y no pretendo hacer nada hasta que tú me digas que me quieres. ¿Viniste a mi departamento esperando sexo?

— ¡Estás retrasado, por supuesto que no! — Interrumpiendo mis exclamaciones respondió:

— Creo que es algo tarde y usted ha bebido demasiado, puedo ofrecerle el sillón o una colchoneta.

— La colchoneta estará bien.

Puse mi cabeza en la almohada y su aroma estaba impregnado en ella, puesto que la bajó de su cama. Al instante obtuve una erección, necesitaba relajarme pero jamás iba a decirle algo como lo que pedía. Ignoré la dureza en la pijama que me había prestado y traté de relajarme hasta dormir algún tiempo después.

El ruido de su voz en el baño me despertó, todas las mañanas luego del sexo, solía canturrear una melodía en la ducha. Y por supuesto que me molestó saber aquellas cosas sobre él. Me levanté a ponerme la ropa cuando abrió de improviso la recámara, me miró un poco y luego salió excusándose. A los pocos minutos salí y lo observé totalmente radiante como para irse a trabajar.

— Si gusta puede tomar una ducha y le dejé comida en la mesa con algunas pastillas para la resaca. Al salir no olvide cerrar. Debo irme a trabajar.

Se fue al pronunciar esas palabras tomando su portafolio y sus llaves con un diminuto osito, el mismo que me había regalado y yo dejé esa vez sobre la mesa. El desayuno era increíble, había olvidado que su sazón era asombrosa, me gustó el silencio y decidí quedarme un poco. Tomé una ducha y me puse a mirar el televisor hasta quedarme dormido.

— Buenas tardes sempai. — Me despertó su voz amable.

— Lamento ser una molestia, volveré a casa.

— Descuide, es un gusto tenerlo aquí, por qué no se queda a cenar, primero deberíamos ir por víveres.

Asentí recordando que solía ser tan grosero con él y que me molestaba acompañarlo a comprar la despensa; todo a causa de que siempre estaba buscando un simple momento a solas para aprovecharse de mí. Algo que no había ocurrido desde mi viaje. Esa tarde cenamos y una vez terminamos, me acompañó a casa de Matsuda. La tía estaba un poco preocupada por mi ausencia y me recibió bien.

Los pensamientos extraños llegaron a mi cabeza, mi cuerpo olía a él, por la ropa del día anterior. Entonces me duché poniéndome el pijama mío. Me percaté que estaba demasiado disponible y sin nada qué hacer, puesto que al siguiente día sólo pensaba en buscarlo fuera de su empleo. Alguna extraña fuerza me obligó a buscarlo y cenamos en su casa. Esos detalles me hicieron notar que me agradaba demasiado el estar a su lado, compartir esas horas juntos y charlar, pero no podría seguir con ese juego esperando a que terminara mi tiempo y tuviera que volver a la universidad a trabajar. ¿Cómo podría buscarlo si solía salir bastante tarde a veces?

Por casualidad recordé que en la farmacéutica donde Morinaga laboraba quizá podrían emplearme también, por lo que muy temprano me puse un traje y llevé mis papeles al lugar. La mujer de recursos humanos sonrió un poco:

— ¿Entonces no lo encontró?

Con fastidio respondí:

— Esta vez vengo a dejar mi currículum.

— Me alegra saberlo. — Lo revisó justo frente a mí y de inmediato respondió: — Usted parece bastante óptimo para laborar aquí. Justamente tenemos algunas vacantes en un área. Sólo que le recomiendo que no mencione su relación con el chico que buscaba la otra vez. Va contra las reglas los romances de oficina.

— ¡Nosotros no! Digo que ya no tenemos esa relación, descuide.

— Eso es bueno saberlo. Mañana temprano a las ocho lo espero en mi oficina para mostrarle su nuevo lugar.

Me explicó algunas cosas sobre el trabajo y el personal, dejando que me marchara luego de algunos manuales que me entregó. Firmé un contrato parcial y volví a casa. Ese día no busqué a Morinaga, sabría que sin duda sería una gran sorpresa en que me viera trabajando con él, así que aguardé hasta el siguiente día para verlo.

La tía se alegró por mi nueva contratación y por supuesto que no le comenté sobre el lugar donde realizaría tal trabajo, ni mucho menos que Morinaga laboraba ahí.

Marché al trabajo esa mañana y en el momento que me presentaron a mi superior estreché su mano:

— Él es Tatsumi Souichi tu nuevo aprendiz. — Dijo la mujer de recursos humanos.

— Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, pero dime Tetsuhiro por favor.

— Gracias Tetsuhiro-san. — Decirlo sólo así me hizo sonrojar, incluso él se quedó mudo. Aunque no podía decirle de otra forma ya que todo el mundo ahí se refería a él por su nombre.

Las palpitaciones alocadas me causaron falta de aire y la corbata en mi cuello se sintió extraña casi asfixiante. Morinaga me mostró mi área de trabajo y me explicó muchas cosas, se quedó a mi lado hasta que comprendí como se realizaba todo ahí y por alguna razón me sentí torpe. Sus ojos verdes tan cercanos, su mano en mi hombro y sus amables palabras para darme instrucciones. Tenerlo así con su bata de laboratorio y yo en la mía pero en una situación inversa, en la cual yo era el asistente, se hizo demasiado compleja en mis reflexiones.

A la hora de la comida nos sentamos en el comedor, me llevó al lado de los compañeros del laboratorio, todos parecían conocerlo bastante bien. Una chica en cuanto lo vio le dijo:

— Estás de muy buen humor Tetsuhiro. ¿Será que te reconciliaste con tu sempai?

Casi me ahogo con un bocado de la comida y luego él respondió:

— Creo que ese asunto es historia. Es un poco delicado, como les dije yo espero que él me diga sus sentimientos, sólo de esa forma volveré con él. Pero lo extraño mucho.

— Seguro que él te extraña. — Respondió la mujer y de pronto otra insistió:

— Yo creo que has estado con él muchos años sin recibir nada. Hay muchas personas por ahí y seguro cualquiera podría enamorarse de un hombre tan atractivo como tú.

No pude evitar decirles a todos de inmediato:

— No pueden opinar si no conocen la situación completa y si la conocen creo que Morinaga es un hombre muerto.

Las personas ahí se echaron a reír mientras Morinaga me miró un poco preocupado.

— ¿Morinaga? — Preguntó una de ellas.

— Es el apellido de Tetsuhiro. — Contestó la otra mujer.

De inmediato él volvió a hablar cambiando el tema, tuve unas ganas de golpearlo frente a todos, pero descubriría mi identidad y seguramente el grupo de metiches harían preguntas, darían su opinión enfadándome aún más.

A la salida él me siguió. No pretendí voltear caminando sin mirarlo un poco:

— No les dije nada sempai. Sólo que mi relación tenía años estancada y nunca había recibido con palabras que me quieres.

— No me importa, de todas formas ya no somos nada. — Dije aquello y me arrepentí, percibiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Me detuve pues sus pasos ya no me seguían y voltee. Entonces lo vi que se había quedado quieto.

— Tienes razón Tatsumi san, volveré a casa, lamento importunarlo.

No dije nada cuando se alejó de mí y todos mis estúpidos esfuerzos por tenerlo de vuelta se habían ido a la basura.

Los subsecuentes días, entendí cosas del trabajo, no pude estar a su lado, no quise, incluso a la hora de la comida saqué algunos libros para alejarme en una mesa distante. Simplemente trabajé ahí procurando estar distante de él.

El viernes de esa semana los compañeros me invitaron a una salida grupal. Accedí puesto que él también vendría, de modo que tenía a un par de coquetas a mi lado y las ignoré bebiendo. Morinaga parecía preocupado de verme hablar con esas mujeres y se excusó despidiéndose.

Pagué mis bebidas, me despedí de todos y lo seguí luego de que saliera. Caminé tras él pero el taxi se lo llevó antes de pudiera alcanzarlo. Tardé un poco en conseguir otro transporte y finalmente llegué fuera de su apartamento.

Cuando usé el interfono de inmediato respondió:

— ¿Hola?

— Morinaga abre.

— Debería ir a casa sempai.

A pesar de sus palabras escuché que la puerta se abrió para mí. Caminé en le silencio de los pasillos hasta toparme con él por fuera de la puerta:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesita?

— Tenía que hablar contigo.

— No podía esperar hasta el lunes, además…

Lo interrumpí antes de que sacara sus celos locos, tenía esa sensación de que estaba enfadado por eso y sin olvidar mis palabras:

— No te enfades, el otro día no quería decir eso. Se supone que somos buenos amigos y no sé si me entiendas, me es difícil decir las cosas.

— Así es Tatsumi san… creo que iré a descansar.

Se dio la vuelta abriendo su puerta, lo sentí distante demasiado alejado de mí y en un impulso lo abracé por la espalda.

— Mori… no te alejes de mí. Quédate conmigo.

Mis brazos no lo soltaron, pues estúpidamente mis lágrimas salieron y no pretendí que él me viera.

.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga

El tiempo, el pasar de los segundos tan lentos y asfixiantes sin su presencia. Aunque me sentía un poco mejor, decidí salir a un viaje donde solicitaban un miembro de nuestro equipo para permanecer dos semanas en Tokio. Ofrecí amablemente mi ayuda y me dieron viáticos, el hotel reservado para todos los días de estancia, sin olvidar un pago extra por mis servicios extemporáneos.

Nunca había visto esa ciudad, tan grande, con tantas cosas interesantes que hicieron que olvidara un poco mi pena. Todavía recordaba y marcaba los días que faltaban para volver a verlo.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente conmigo procurando trabajar con ahínco, esforzarme con tal de olvidarlo. De pronto ese día tenía un extraño presentimiento y al salir de ahí lo encontré en la recepción. Tantas emociones fuertes y me resistí a expresarlas, lo único que pretendía era sujetarlo con fuerza, besarlo y no dejarlo ir otra vez. Sin embargo, pensé que esa estrategia había sido un completo fracaso todos los años a su lado, siempre poniéndome en bandeja de plata a su servicio sólo lo hacían tratarme con la punta del pie. Tal vez si continuaba por ese camino un día podría ser mucho peor y abandonarme por una mujer sin tocarse el corazón, únicamente decidiendo arbitrariamente.

Aunque pregunté las cosas impulsivamente sempai pidió que nos alejáramos del recinto. Decidí por mi propio bien detenerme, sería quizás como él, me portaría frío ante sus palabras procurando mi salud mental.

Y todo lo que anhelaba, lo que ansiaba mi corazón con cada palabra suya era tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero resistí, soporté las palabras de regresar juntos a Nagoya al sitio que solía ser nuestro hogar. El poco orgullo que había crecido con su abandono, me evitó caer rendido ante sus brazos, me dolía demasiado ese rechazo, sin duda no podría aguantar que volviera a hacerlo. Así que estaba en mis manos no permitir que pudiera tratarme, como si yo fuera algo desechable para él.

Por otra parte, me sentí profundamente feliz y amado de verlo regresar, de mirarle triste, acongojado y haciendo peticiones que sonaban a súplicas aunque no lo fueran.

Entonces le pedí esforzarse, y a pesar de que parecía querer escapar, accedió a regañadientes, no por un chantaje, lo hizo con tal de reparar mi corazón. Todo con sus palabras tan tercas:

— Nada en público y te juro que si abusas tendré que matarte.

Sin que yo me diera cuenta, denoté un poco de debilidad y se aprovechó pues dijo que era mejor estar lejos de mí con tal de no aguantarme. No iba a tolerar más groserías de ese tipo, enojado respondí:

— ¡Discúlpate por decir eso! No puedes venir a decirme que te molesta mi presencia si me pides que vivamos juntos.

— ¡Disculparme! ¡Nunca!

Ante aquello, sólo me quedaba marcharme, de verdad que sempai podía ser hiriente con sus palabras. No obstante esta vez, las cosas estaban en mis manos y con algunos pasos de distancia que di, se disculpó.

Tenerlo en la cena como un buen amigo me hizo pensar en lo que podría hacerle a solas, solía ser demasiado pervertido y mucho más con ese amante lascivo. Pero me detuve, refrené mis instintos y disfruté su compañía, puesto que si iba a entregar mi amor a ese hombre una vez más, sería en mis términos, quería amor, caricias luego de terminar, el beso de los buenos días y ducharnos juntos. Quería decir su nombre y abrazarlo o besarlo las veces que requiriera amor.

Me moría con locura por besar sus labios, tan suaves, tan suculentos, de tocar cada parte de su anatomía con mi lengua y resistí. Cada día nos dimos la mano como buenos amigos evadiendo esa parte de nuestra relación. Claro estaba que existía, podía verlo en sus ojos miel que ansiosamente pedían un beso, que se aproximaba descaradamente hasta cerca de mi rostro con tal de tentarme con el fuego de su mirar o con el aroma de su piel.

En la torre de Tokio estuve tan cerca de caer en el error de besarlo, de entregar mi amor por una promesa vacía, afortunadamente él le intimidó que alguien nos viera y evadió el momento antes de que mi cordura se perdiera en el aire.

Por supuesto que Souichi lo intentaba, parecía mucho más accesible, rabiaba con algunas cosas que le pedía, aunque las hacía de todas formas, no por obligación, ahora se trataba de hacerme feliz, de intentar algo que nunca exigí pero que debí hacer años atrás.

Una vez regresamos lo preguntó, quería saber la misma cosa que repasé por horas a solas al dejarlo en su hotel, algo que no haría a menos que me dijera un «te quiero» por lo menos. Así que a pesar de que mi corazón se rompía de dejarlo así en el aeropuerto de Nagoya, le puse en claro que no viviríamos juntos más.

Llegué a mi departamento vacío y lloré amargamente, rehusé una propuesta suya, que quizá nos enviaría al mismo lugar y sin embargo estaba destrozado. Supuse que tal vez nunca más volvería a buscarme y contra los pronósticos estaba parado ahí frente a mí en la salida de mi empleo por la tarde del lunes.

Sólo me quedó disfrutar esos momentos y cenar al lado de sempai como si fuéramos un par de novios, no podía dejar de sonreír, de verdad esta vez parecía que todo iría bien si podía esperar un poco, si podía ser duro y aguardar por las palabras que tanto necesitaba. Entonces saliendo de nuestra comida no permitió que lo llevara a casa, pidió saber en dónde residía mi nuevo departamento.

Respiré nervioso, tal vez él conocía mi punto débil como yo conocía todos los suyos. Si él intentaba un poco el tocarme caería sin dudar entre sus brazos y hasta la cama. Los golpeteos acompasados de mi corazón resonaron cuando me pidió ingresar, intenté permanecer serio, pero cada paso suyo en el interior me hacía las piernas de gelatina. Temblé un poco cuando estúpidamente ofrecí una cerveza, el valor líquido que podía darle para abusar de mis sentimientos. Benéficamente pidió otra y otra más hasta ponerse relajado, no parecía que pudiera atacarme o tocarme siquiera con el alcohol en sus venas. Aunque recordé claramente que en ese estado era demasiado fácil seducirle, y llevarlo a la cama suplicante de todo el placer que pudiera entregarle.

Sus preguntas con el alcohol en las venas fueron obvias y las evadí fácilmente hasta ofrecerle hospitalidad. Muy tarde para llevarlo a su casa y demasiado ebrio para moverlo de esa manera.

Le di un pijama mío, se cambió en el sanitario mientras sudé nerviosamente en la recámara colocando una colchoneta en el suelo, con sábanas limpias y un par de mantas. Aguardé a que saliera y entré a cambiarme también. Al volver noté que no tenía almohada, así que le proporcioné una de las de mi cama, mis ojos chocaron con los suyos en la oscuridad y casi sentí que caería hasta su colchoneta a besuquearlo. Respiré profundo alejando mis fantasías y me recosté pensando en el trabajo para olvidarme de que dormía demasiado cerca de mí.

La felicidad era volver a despertar cerca de sempai, tenerlo ahí pidiendo cosas, buscándome desesperadamente y sobretodo que había pedido conocer mi casa. Por ese motivo decidí mimarlo, preparé un desayuno con las cosas que me quedaban en la despensa y observé sus reacciones de felicidad, todas y cada una de ellas me daban esperanza en nosotros. Estuve a punto de pedirle un beso antes de marcharme al trabajo pero me contuve, ofrecí mi hospitalidad nuevamente y casi dando saltos me fui.

Cada segundo disponible pensé en si sempai vendría por mi otra vez, tantos días de que tiene esas atenciones me acostumbran a tenerlo cerca. Alegremente me sentí como enamorado, tonto demasiado tonto pero feliz. Sin embargo, al salir del trabajo no estaba esperándome. Imaginé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad o que pudo haber tenido un imprevisto.

La cosa más linda fue verlo dormir en mi sillón, tenía puesta su ropa del día anterior y se veía tan tranquilo que pensé robarle un beso. Acerqué un poco mi rostro y me detuve tranquilizando mis impulsos. Me alejé nuevamente y lo desperté con mi voz.

Entonces los siguientes días cenamos en mi casa, todo se hacía casi igual, sólo que sin besos, ni nada que pudiera alimentar mi afecto. Deseaba tanto decirle que viviéramos juntos nuevamente, los susurros callados de mi corazón que se moría con la actitud suya que no lograba darme ni un poco de lo que ansiaba.

Ese día no vino a buscarme, me puse un poco melancólico puesto que no recibí un mensaje, ni una llamada. Una vez recosté mi cabeza en la almohada un par de lágrimas salieron de imaginar que tendría que ceder tarde o temprano para tenerlo de vuelta a medias por lo menos, a razón de que mi piel exigía un poco de lo que él podía darme. Requería urgentemente sentirlo mío, besar sus labios, oler su cabello y tocar cada parte suya, apropiarme de lo que yo imaginaba era su amor.

Levantarme a trabajar fue un poco agotador esa mañana, estaba algo deprimido. Pensé llamarlo y decirle que volviéramos a rentar juntos, lanzarme a sus brazos y tomar su cuerpo. De pronto apareció vestido en traje, totalmente hermoso, resplandeciente y trabajaba en mi equipo como el nuevo aprendiz.

Mi treta funcionaba, sempai parecía responder lentamente a las cosas que requería para ser feliz a su lado y probablemente me diría las palabras que tanto requería de sus labios pronto. Lo supe cuando pronunció mi nombre con timidez, no había rehusado hacerlo, lo dijo sin dejar de mirar mis ojos y sentí que ardía una nueva pasión acalorada en mis entrañas.

Tatsumi san, como lo nombre, era mi nuevo kohai, ahora el superior del que se aprende era yo. No dejé de sonreír, cada segundo hablarle, tocarlo por accidente y escucharlo nombrarme algunas veces por mi nombre fue adorable. Mucho más puesto que todo el equipo me decía de esa forma, y todo debido a que les inspiraba la confianza.

La traba más terrible llegó cuando una de las chicas de mi equipo se dio cuenta de mi actitud. Mis subordinados, me conocían, sabían que solía ser demasiado alegre y cuando sempai se había marchado preguntaron con preocupación por mi actitud sombría. Les expliqué lo menos que pude, debía mantener la profesionalidad de mi trabajo y discreción en las cosas privadas. Aunque terminé diciendo que era gay con tal de que las chicas que parecían querer lanzarse a mis brazos no lo hicieran. Entonces me comprendieron aquella vez… Si bien, era bueno sentirme comprendido, ahora que sempai laboraba en el mismo equipo, trajo como consecuencia que todo las chicas cuestionaran mi repentina felicidad:

— Estás de muy buen humor Tetsuhiro. ¿Será que te reconciliaste con tu sempai?

Casi podía reírme de esa pregunta, de modo que respondí lo más cortante que pude y a pesar de ello las cosas se salieron de control, sempai me amenazó directamente y tenía algo de razón:

— No pueden opinar si no conocen la situación completa y si la conocen creo que Morinaga es un hombre muerto.

Con esas simples palabras comprendí lo que me esperaba a la salida, su enfado, sus gritos y tenía que tranquilizarlo un poco. Las horas se marcharon rápidamente hasta encontrarme siguiéndolo de cerca:

— No les dije nada sempai. Sólo que mi relación tenía años estancada y nunca había recibido con palabras que me quieres.

Pero no esperé recibir la frialdad, esa terrible forma suya implacable, terminante que rompía a pedazos mis ilusiones:

— No me importa, de todas formas ya no somos nada.

Sabía que luego de esas palabras que obtener alguna cosa sería prácticamente imposible, no iba a permitirle seguir dañando mi autoestima. Dolió mi corazón, mi alma estaba repleta de los errores pasados y tantos problemas, gestos egoístas de su parte que preferí ignorarlo en el trabajo. Esa semana se hizo pesada, no hablamos más que para lo indispensable y no pretendí llevar todo a reconciliación, si sempai pretendía arreglarlo ahora estaría completamente en sus manos. Pero siendo realista, supe que no habría forma de eso.

Cuando mi equipo me invitó a salir ese viernes, acepté con tal de alejarme de todo y convivir un rato con mis subordinados, jamás esperé que un solitario como él accedería. Así que una vez más tenía que soportar esas miradas suyas que evadían mis ojos cuando se cruzaban por accidente. No iba a soportar verlo tener una cita con alguna de las chicas que le coqueteaban descaradamente frente a mí. Por esa poderosa razón me excusé y me marché a casa.

Con pesar entré al departamento pues necesitaba alejarme de su presencia, de todo lo que él seguía representando en mi cabeza y que no comprendería con su necedad y su gran orgullo. De pronto escuché su voz que aguardaba por mí en la puerta, salí a recibirlo pero pretendí conseguir que se marchara:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesita?

— No te enfades, yo no quería decir eso. Se supone que somos buenos amigos y no sé si me entiendas, me es difícil decir las cosas.

— Así es Tatsumi san… creo que iré a descansar.

Quería ponerme a llorar como era mi costumbre, en la soledad de mis aposentos, por lo que me di la vuelta para entrar a casa y percibí un gesto dulce. Sus brazos me rodearon cálidamente, lo tenía completamente apretado contra mi espalda y sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro. Podía apreciar su respiración entrecortada con sollozos en mi oreja y rendido completamente acaricié sus delicadas manos que me rodeaban. Y así, sus palabras:

— Mori… no te alejes de mí. Quédate conmigo.

Era nuevamente esa promesa suya, la petición de tenerme para él sin garantías y de todas formas conmovió mi corazón. Cuando me soltó un poco, lo abracé de frente, tomé su pálido rostro entre mis manos con dulzura y junte nuestros labios.

Un beso… era la gloria, sus labios, su lengua me guiaron. Sabía triste, estaban salados por nuestras lágrimas, pero también era apasionado, necesitado como yo. Un suspiro, dos y tres se escucharon con nuestras bocas que no podían dejar de tocarse. Los pasos de los vecinos se escucharon en el silencio y nos despegamos.

Abrí la puerta nerviosamente, iba a dejarme llevar hasta la cama. Estaba tan necesitado de su piel que casi olvido que entregaría nuevamente mi alma a un contrato de un amor no correspondido, sin los te quiero, sin recibir caricias y completamente vacío a lo que me hacía sentir completo.

Al hacerlo pasar me miró esperando a que me lanzara a los besos nuevamente, di una inhalación profunda y escapé al baño:

— Necesito usar el sanitario. Por favor póngase cómodo sempai.

Había una erección en mis pantalones que sin duda sempai tenía en los suyos de igual forma. Entré y repensé las cosas, no había forma de salir bien librado, no iba a correrlo de casa, pero tampoco podía hacerle el amor si él no iba a decir que me amaba. Supliqué al cielo por fortaleza, teníamos que hablarlo como un par de adultos, no dejarme llevar como si fuera un adolescente.

Puse agua fría en mi rostro, hasta que me calmé y salí del lugar, lo encontré sentado en el sofá intentando prender el televisor con una almohada de las del sofá en su regazo.

Pasé saliva por mi garganta que se secaba de nerviosismo y me senté a su lado sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Sempai debemos hablar de verdad… Quiero vivir contigo nuevamente. — Había recaído en mi enfermedad, no quería apartarme de él, menos por sus súplicas tan sentidas.

— Me parece bien. Mañana veré si sigue disponible nuestro viejo departamento, aunque creo que podríamos buscar algo cercano al trabajo.

Lo miré rehacer todo como estaba, volviendo a marcharse y rompiendo mi corazón un sinfín de veces. Mis súplicas, mis lágrimas regresaron para hacerme entrar en razón, a pesar de que cada fibra de mi ser pedía a gritos el acceder a cualquiera de sus demandas. Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa, si íbamos a vivir juntos tendría que ser bajo mis reglas, que no eran mucho pedir. No exigiría su declaración formal, ni besos públicos o algo que pudiera ponerlo en evidencia, únicamente lo más justo:

— No sempai… Si viviremos juntos, será aquí en este departamento, eso quiere decir que compartirá mi cama todos los días. Además necesito que me permita ser cariñoso sin que reciba sus correctivos tan groseros, recuerde que tengo años esperando un poco de esto. Y yo le prometo no abusar de su amabilidad.

Su silencio me intimidó, miró al vacío y luego aclaró la garganta:

— Qué más da…

Mi corazón tembló de emoción y nuevamente mis impulsos querían sexo, una y otra vez en la que ahora era nuestra cama. Pero si había obtenido este avance no podía cejar en esperar un poco más, por esa confesión de amor que había esperado ya tantos años. Me conformaría con un te quiero, aunque no iba a pedirlo, tendría que venir directamente de sus labios, sin poner mis ideas en su cabeza. Sólo entonces le haría el amor.

Intenté tranquilizar mis ímpetus cuando expresé mis palabras:

— Creo que deberíamos dormir. Estoy algo cansado. ¿Te quedarás desde hoy?

— Sí. — Respondió en un tono muy bajo y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente una contra la otra.

— Te prestaré un pijama. — Respondí repasando mi plan, el cual consistía en no ceder caricias, ni besos y esperar a que él los diera primero.

Me siguió al dormitorio y al entregarle las cosas, observé su rostro adorablemente sonrojado. La fuerza de voluntad en mis manos falló, pues lo miré tan cerca y no resistí acariciar su mejilla. Se quedó quieto ante mi gesto y lo solté enseguida antes de regresar a los besos.

— Ya sabes dónde está el baño.

Cuando el cerró la puerta de la habitación, me puse mi pijama a prisa, no iba a esperar a que se cambiara para luego verlo recibirme en mi propia cama, casi servido a complacer mis deseos que latían ensordeciendo mi razón. Me tumbé y me cubrí con las mantas por el frío que se sentía esa noche, aunque el calor que manaba de mí, casi me hacía olvidarlo. Prendí la lámpara junto a la cama y al verlo entrar me di la vuelta diciendo con un bostezo fingido:

— Que descanses sempai. — No pude mirarlo, temía que si lo veía un poco en la oscuridad, mis instintos salvajes me hicieran perderme nuevamente entre sus cabellos rubios.

Esa primera noche juntos, compartiendo enserio la misma cama y no de forma accidental, fue complicada, debería demostrarle mi fuerza de voluntad, tanto para esperar por su confesión, como para que supiera que no iba a forzarlo a ceder a cada momento a mis caprichos.

Sus suspiros, los míos y el silencio incómodo casi me hacen perder el sueño. Afortunadamente tendríamos un fin de semana para traer todas sus cosas a nuestra casa, además de dormir hasta tarde si así lo requiriéramos.

En qué momento me dormí, o en qué momento desperté, no supe hasta que abrí los ojos y me percaté de que sempai me miraba. Sus ojos miel se dirigieron a otro lado en cuanto lo descubrí y no se movió, se quedó quieto mirando a otro lado aunque expectante a mis acciones.

Velozmente me levanté justificándome:

— Iré a preparar el desayuno, hoy debemos apresurarnos para traer tus cosas aquí.

Sempai no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse y entrar a la ducha cuando se lo comenté. Preparé los alimentos, al tiempo que él estaba en ese lugar, de modo que una vez salió yo ingresé mientras él comía. Todo se volvió incómodo, había sonrojos suyos cada vez que nos miramos.

Traer algunas cajas de sus cosas fue bastante complicado. Rentamos un auto que nos facilitó las cosas y por supuesto que nos justificamos con su tía, no iba a permitir que sempai quedara expuesto.

La mudanza fue complicada, no sólo era traer las cosas, sino hacerles un espacio entre las mías, por algunos momentos me sentí como si pudiéramos ser una pareja real. Pero impedí a mis sueños hacer de la fantasía realidad, no hice ningún movimiento más allá de lo que haría un buen amigo con otro. Ahora que era un adulto podía controlar esos impulsos de una mejor forma, así que me senté a su lado y convivimos sin pasar los límites de la amistad.

Un par de días, habían pasado y la naturalidad suya para recostarse en el lado derecho de la cama, me dieron todos los días pensamientos que tuve que aliviar en el sanitario a solas. Una tras otra las imágenes de mi cabeza me llevaron a imaginarlo desnudo, a tener sexo y me impedía consumarlo el hecho de sentirme vacío luego de ello.

No había otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar al volver del trabajo, que entregar mi amor en caricias y besos, en sentir esa placentera unión que tanto me agradaba. La tensión creció entre nosotros y no había un momento en que no pensara en esas cosas. Él se atrevía a tocarme más, ahora sus manos paseaban por mis hombros en el trabajo, había roces que me confundían. ¿Podría él desearlo por amor como yo?

Algo que nunca esperé fue que un momento a solas en el trabajo lo hizo besarme, por primera vez desde que vivíamos juntos se había atrevido. Dulce, demasiado dulce e intenso hasta que escuchamos que alguien venía.

Con ese hermoso sonrojo suyo, yo suspiré y las palpitaciones me sacaron de la fantasía, a la que no permití a la locura dejarme llevar. Me enamoraba cada vez más de tenerlo cerca, no podría resistirme ante sus encantos. Toparme con él en cada espacio era tan difícil no recaer, no besarle, lo intentaba con fuerza. «Un amor no correspondido» Dije una infinidad de veces antes de besar sus labios ávidos de sensaciones, que inclusive se movían y se humedecían frente a mi como una invitación sensual apasionada.

Luego del trabajo, aquella tarde sentí que estar en casa demasiadas horas, resultaba difícil para mí cordura, con eso en mente salimos a caminar por el parque y nos sentamos en una banca mirando a los chicos que patinaban. De pronto el grupo de jóvenes se sentó en la tribuna y un par de ellos, dos chicos con rostros finos, se hacían lindos mimos. El de rostro más infantil se sentó bajo el otro entre sus piernas y el que estaba arriba no dudaba en acariciar su cara, en mirar sus ojos cada que él chico de abajo volteaba a verlo.

Observé a sempai, esperaba que él percibiera lo mismo que yo, y sus ojos brillaron con los míos. Nerviosamente aclaré la garganta, me levanté y partimos a casa.

Una vez en casa, entré a la cocina por un chocolate, si no podía besar sus labios me conformaba con un poco de dulzura concentrada. Nos topamos ahí cuando masticaba un trozo de chocolate, pues entró de improviso, se agachó a buscar un vaso de la alacena y al bajar a ayudarle, nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente al otro.

Su aliento cerca del mío y la anticipación me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, mis manos subieron hasta tocar su rostro para acercarlo más y encantadoramente sus labios húmedos y suaves se pegaron a los míos. Los nervios me habían impedido notar que sempai había mojado un poco sus labios antes de que lo besara. Los moví lentamente mientras nos levantamos despacio. Juguetee con mis labios rosando los suyos antes de meter mi lengua, sólo pretendía percibir la adorable suavidad y disfrutar el momento que tanto había ansiado días atrás.

Los dulces quejidos entre nuestro beso con sus manos que respondieron colocándose en mis hombros. Nuestra respiración parecía hacerse más veloz con cada roce y al sentir sus manos en mis hombros, sólo pretendí que me estrechara más fuerte. El calor de su boca tan agradable, con los movimientos de sus labios que seguían a los míos sin avanzar todavía más.

Mi cuello tenía sus brazos apretujando con los quejidos suaves de su boca, al tiempo que intenté resistir a invadir su boca. Sólo pretendía algo tierno pero de pronto la excitación me calentó la zona baja y mi lengua se metió en la suya. Qué increíble sensación, podía tragar su saliva que tenía un sabor dulce haciéndome olvidar que minutos atrás comía un poco de chocolate y que mientras tocaba mi boca, el fuego parecía arder esparciéndose por mis venas.

Me despegué de sus labios y observé su sonrojo, su mirada cristalina casi con lágrimas. Había sido tan intenso que yo mismo sentía demasiadas emociones. Esta vez procuré tentarlo, ya que estaba prácticamente rendido a darle atenciones que prometía mi propio miembro que apretaba en mis pantalones. Tomé la barra de chocolate y le dije:

— Voy a pasarlo a tu boca y lo buscaré con mi lengua, quiero que tu juguetes cuando lo meta. ¿Te gustaría?

Bajó la mirada pero no se marchó, ni se retiró, entonces mordí un trozo lo suficientemente grande para que no se derritiera entre mis labios y no tanto como para que pudiera moverse con mi lengua con facilidad. Me aproximé hasta él que parecía más nervioso si eso era posible. Sus manos se frotaron contra su ropa al tiempo que lo recargué suavemente contra la pared y esta vez no aguardé, metiendo de lleno mi lengua y arrastrando el chocolate que se derretía con mi propia saliva.

Me pregunté lo que podría pensar él, si mi saliva lo excitaba, si quería mover su lengua o habría simplemente confusión en sus pensamientos. Estaba casi seguro que una parte suya pretendía dejarse llevar y la otra alejarme por aquel juego tan atrevido.

Al meter el chocolate en su boca parecía mezclarse con su esencia, mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y mis piernas parecían perder fuerza. Estaba tan caliente todo en nuestras bocas, que pegué nuestros cuerpos y sentí su erección.

— mmmmnnhhh

Gemí de anticipación al notar que su lengua retozaba con la mía y alejaba el chocolate con tal de que yo lo buscara. Ladee mi rostro con tal de profundizar y la lengua de sempai jugueteó moviendo el chocolate al otro lado.

Quería atraparlo y sentí de inmediato que se juntó su lengua y la mía mientras tembló. El chocolate se había derretido pero estaba en ambas bocas. Nuestra saliva que se mezclaba hacía más asfixiante todo y casi no podía respirar. El tampoco parecía poder respirar bien, ya que suspiraba contra mi rostro demasiado a prisa y mi mano bajó hasta su erección sin soltar su boca.

No pude pensar en nada, la excitación había nublado mi juicio. Ahí estaba yo bajando sus pantalones a prisa sin despegar nuestras lenguas, olvidé mis juegos, mi orgullo y todos los problemas anteriores. Continué con ese ardiente beso empujando sus pantalones que cayeron hasta sus tobillos y fue cuando terminé el beso. Decidí agacharme y quitar sus pantalones, el resto se fue sin que lo notara y sus pantalones con los calzoncillos yacían en el piso.

— ¡Oh sempai! Voy a… voy a... correrme sin tocarme si no lo hacemos.

Sempai no se movió, se quedó quieto, expectante, emocionado y demasiado caliente igual que yo.

No parecía molesto, quizá algo avergonzado por mis palabras, entonces me desabroché los pantalones y saqué mi pene que estaba húmedo. Ya no podía más, le puse saliva y apreté un poco la punta con tal de no correrme al momento de penetrarlo.

— Sujétate de mis hombros y sube tus piernas a mi cintura. — Ordené obteniendo como resultado que obedeciera mis peticiones.

Ayudándolo a subir toqué sus glúteos que estaban tan suaves y recargado en la pared, él no dijo una palabra. Usando la pared como apoyo, llevé su entrada justo hasta mi glande y sentí que era succionado lentamente.

El peso en mis hombros y cintura no era nada, me sentía poderoso, gallardo, casi podía correrme y eso me daba demasiada fuerza. Entonces gemí acalorado con mi miembro deslizándose a su interior:

— mmmnnnn… sempai... esto es tan... distráeme.

Necesitaba algo que me sacara de esos pensamientos pues el cosquilleo del orgasmo parecía ganarme la cordura. De pronto no supe cómo pero se relajó de forma tan repentina que entré completamente. Fue irresistible y me corrí, afortunadamente mi erección no se bajó, yo estaba más caliente, quería otro orgasmo.

Y así con todo lo que había dejado dentro de él, sentí que podría moverme sin lastimarlo. Aunque las cosas se tornaban complicadas, lo tenía sujeto de mis hombros y mover la cadera era prácticamente imposible, pero de todas formas empecé a hacerlo y era la gloria aquello, tan apasionado que comenzamos a gemir los dos.

— ¡ohhhh!... ¡ah! ... sem... pai ... es tan increíble.

— aah… Mori... aaah… oh… ah… ¡ah!

Lo tenía un poco torcido, sus omóplatos recargados en la dura pared mientras yo sujeté su espalda y mecí mis caderas todavía más. Cada vez más irresistible pero no podía besar sus labios y me urgía probar ese placer que había encendido completamente mi cuerpo.

— ¡Oh dios sempai! No quiero correrme si no te beso.

Mis piernas temblaron, me sentí poderoso y débil con aquellas sensaciones tan intensas que inundaron desde la punta de mi pene hasta mis pies.

Estábamos en la cocina todavía y por ello lo llevé cargado y penetrado hasta el sofá. No me soltó ni un segundo, era difícil caminar pero de todas formas me impulsó el placer que sentiría de poder tomarlo mientras lo besaba.

No lo sabía pero estaba también algo cansado de hacer fuerza con sus piernas y brazos para sostenerse, a razón de que respiró profundo y noté el gran sonrojo en su cara.

Cuando me dejé caer en el sofá con todo y sempai, mi pene salió de él, pero yo ansiaba más. Tampoco de aquella forma podría besarlo si él no me abrazaba pero ahora, aunque mis pantalones estaban algo caídos, todavía tenía el chocolate en el bolsillo. Una de mis manos con dificultad lo sacó de ahí y mordí un nuevo trozo.

Mis piernas extendidas, mi espalda alta recargada en el sofá y sempai nervioso se levantó un poco, por lo cual coloqué en el lugar preciso mi pene. No supe por qué o cómo era posible que él entrara de golpe sacando el aire de mi abdomen y creí que me había corrido, sin embargo sólo había sido una descarga de placentera. Sempai estaba igual que yo, puesto que se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Me recompuse un poco y respiré profundo para poder decirle:

— ¿Me puedes besar?

El chocolate se derretía en mi boca y yo estaba más que ansioso por compartirlo con la suya. No aguardó un minuto ante mi petición, aproximó sus labios y me besó. Sólo pude pensar en lo rico que sabía todo esto, probar el interior de sempai y al mismo tiempo sus labios que buscaban el chocolate que yo revolvía entre nuestras bocas. Por si fuera poco, comenzó a moverse nuevamente y me estremecí completamente, yo podría correrme duro, sin duda lo deseaba, a pesar de ello me contuve, porque él todavía jugueteaba en mi boca.

Sus piernas bajaban y subían, se sentaba sobre mí con confianza y ya no sabía que más hacer más que pellizcar mi piel con tal de no hacer un mal espectáculo y terminar por segunda vez. Entonces se me ocurrió manipular su miembro que rosaba en mi abdomen. Con dificultad metí la mano entre nosotros y lo acaricié como sabía que él no podría resistirse. Repentinamente separó nuestras bocas soltando un gemido placentero que me prendió todavía más y gemí junto con él. No soportaba ese calor, esa fuerza suya y le pregunté:

— Sempai... ¿podemos corrernos? ¿Qué tan cerca está del orgasmo?

— ¡No digas esas cosas! — Se avergonzó pero no cejó sus movimientos.

Seguí usando mi mano percibiendo el líquido que derramaba y ayudaba a que resbalara con más delicia, ya que cada que mis dedos tocaban la punta de su pene, temblaba contrayendo su interior. Estaba enamorado, demasiado enamorado de aquellos dulces ojos miel que parecían derretirme por completo, sin importarme los problemas o mis quejas y que yo parecía estar siendo devorado por él.

Agitó sus caderas con fuerza, esta vez estrepitosamente escuchaba los ruidos acuosos que resonaban. Mi propio líquido caliente que había dejado en él durante mi primer orgasmo, se derramaba sobre mi cuerpo cada vez que se sentó sobre mí penetrándose.

La única cosa que me impedía correrme, era el espectáculo tan hermoso de tenerlo dispuesto, excitado y moviendo con tal pasión sus caderas que no sentí que fuera posible obtener tal unión ardiente.

Temblé casi a punto de correrme y comencé a pensar en otras cosas con tal de evitarme nuevamente el orgasmo, pero era casi inútil, sólo seguía siendo succionado y la compresión apretó con fuerza haciendo que la saliva saliera de mi boca, sumergido en el borde antes de la culminación que parecía sería algo sin igual. Entonces mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Las palabras en mi cabeza salieron con fuerza:

— Te amo, te amo tanto Souichi.

Me besó en respuesta, quizá no podría decirlo, pero de alguna manera yo quería creer que me amaba y mucho más por sus esfuerzos los últimos días. Entonces me dejé llevar y su orgasmo me arrastró al borde. Increíble, fascinante sensación aquella de abrazarlo, besarlo y correrme dentro de él.

Con dificultad nos movimos hasta la cama, así sudorosos, un tanto torpes. Retiré mis pantalones antes de caer a su lado y me recosté. Cerré mis ojos para relajarme y de pronto un suspiro dijo algo:

— Te amo Tetsu…

A partir de ahí, nunca más volví a dudar, fue difícil adaptarnos pero sus sentimientos eran claros, dichos mientras yo fingía dormir cada noche, hasta que cierto día los abrí y le respondí.

.

FIN

.

 **No supongas, no hay que dar nada por hecho, pues suponer te hace inventar cosas que pueden no ser verdad, que envenenan tu alma y no tienen fundamento. Aclara y no supongas que los demás piensan igual o saben lo que no dices, sé cuidadoso con tus palabras porque una vez dichas pueden ser perdonadas, pero jamás olvidadas.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos pronto en una historia que arreglará sus corazones rotos por el DJ. Saludos n_n**


End file.
